sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Topp Dogg - Arario
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '아라리오 (Arario)right|200px *'Artista: 'Topp Dogg *'Mini Álbum: '''Arario *'Pista:' 1 *'Género: Pop Dance, Rap, Hip-Hop *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 15-Enero-2014 *'Agencia: 'Stardom Entertainment 'Romanización' Yeah annyeong ToppDogg uri molla T O Double P D O Double G tapdogui pungageul ullyeora ehei hei ehera jota ehei hei jihwaja jota ehei hei ehera jota ehei hei Topp Dogg going to the top pungageul ullyeo hanbatang paneul beollyeo sini nanda sinina modu heungeolgeoryeo an bwado ppeonhan raep dodaeche wae haneun geonji moreugesseo nan geunyang malhae uri geosi jeil joheun geosiyeo yesullo seunghwasikyeobeorin raebui jatae saesaeksi sujun gasa nugul tatae sijip gatne God bamm A tom got a bomb bomb and pow neo ttawineun gappunhae Taste it gonjang, A T O and M power i paneun uriga da jeopsu pungageul ullyeora ja eolssu heunggyeoun janchi modu moyeo gachi eolssigussigu naega deureoganda urin nungwa gwireul ppaetneun tamgwaniyo mudae wi jeilganeun mangnaniyo modu michin deusi uri jangdane matchwo ehera jihwaja jota eolssu jinghage nollanda neon ajikdo nareul mollanna? namjjogui akdongiyo tapdogiyo (eolssu) araduso naratmalssami urin nol jul araarario moyeoboso jangnani anio urin mwol jom araarario dallado aju dareudan mario neon baekseong gateun paendeureul daechung ttaeryeo mandeun gok myeot gaero hollan sikin daeum parameokji bonghwadae gateun raeppeo yeongi jjeoreo geue banhae naneun hangsang seongsilhage ilgwanhae neul mapaecheoreom dallineun na agaya geogiseo mwohae yangbanui tareul sseugo noneun geoseun wanjeon pyeongmin geureondago sini nanya ppittakhage gaseul biseudeumhi geolchyeo duntakhage naeditneun namanui Culture i paneun uriga da jeopsu pungageul ullyeora ja eolssu heunggyeoun janchi modu moyeo gachi eolssigussigu naega deureoganda urin mapaereul deun sasinio mot nolmyeon beolharan sosigio modu michin deusi uri jangdane matchwo ehera jihwaja jota eolssu jinghage nollanda neon ajikdo nareul mollanna? namjjogui akdongiyo tapdogiyo (eolssu) araduso naratmalssami urin nol jul araarario moyeoboso jangnani anio urin mwol jom araarario dallado aju dareudan mario jinghage nollanda neon ajikdo nareul mollanna? namjjogui akdongiyo tapdogiyo ppeodeoganeun nae hon ariranggogae neomeoga jinghage nollanda neon ajikdo nareul mollanna? namjjogui akdongiyo tapdogiyo (eolssu) araduso naratmalssami 'Español' Si! Hola toppdogg! Usted no nos conoce? T.O. Doble P D.O doble G Escucha la música de Topp Dogg! Hey hey (hey es bueno) Hey hey (hey el compas es bueno) Hey hey (hey es bueno) Hey hey (Topp Dogg ira a la parte superior) una vez encendida la musica y el espectaculo iniciado, es emocionante los demas estan quejandose, pero no entiendo porque hacen rap tan peculiares esta de mas decirlo pero, el nuestro es el mejor Nuestro rap siempre destacara por nuestras destrezas Nuestras letras son tan atractivas como una novia ¿A quién estás culpando? actuas como un suegro ¡rayos! A-tom viene como una bomba, una bomba explosiva las personas como tu son sencillas de vencer saborea la derrota por el poder de A-TOM Tomaremos el control de este lugar Enciende la música Es una divertida celebracion, todo el mundo reúnase hablando de otra cosa, voy a comenzar Somos los ambiciosos oficiales que roban tus ojos y oídos El verdugos que lo hacen mejor que cualquiera sobre el escenario Todo el mundo baila a nuestro ritmo como si estuvieran locos nuestro compas es el mejor Estoy sorprendido, ¿sigues sin saber quien soy? somos los chicos malos del sur, Topp Dogg (los mejores) recuerdalo Sabemos cómo jugar reúnanse, no estoy bromeando nosotros sabemos cosas que ustedes no Somos muy diferentes Después de hacer un par de canciones superficiales para tus fanaticos, que son como una nación entera, haciendole creer cosas que no lo haces por el dinero, eres de los raperos que son como el monticulo de un farol que solo atrae un poco de humo soy agil y resistente, siempre corriendo de prisa como un mapae chico, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí? solo eres un plebeyo jugando tras la máscara de un caballero ¿estás divirtiendote? pongo mi sombrero de bambú inclinado colocando en primordial mi propia cultura Tomaremos el control de este lugar Enciende la música Es una divertida celebracion, todo el mundo reúnase hablando de otra cosa, voy a comenzar Somos mensajeros privados que poseen mapaes Si no sabes como jugar, tendrás que ser castigado Todo el mundo baila a nuestro ritmo como si estuvieran locos nuestro compas es el mejor Estoy sorprendido, ¿sigues sin saber quien soy? somos los chicos malos del sur, Topp Dogg (los mejores) recuerdalo Sabemos cómo jugar reúnanse, no estoy bromeando nosotros sabemos cosas que ustedes no Somos muy diferentes Estoy sorprendido, ¿sigues sin saber quien soy? somos los chicos malos del sur, Topp Dogg Mi espíritu se esparce más allá de la villa Arirang Estoy sorprendido, ¿sigues sin saber quien soy? somos los chicos malos del sur, Topp Dogg (los mejores) recuerdalo 'Hangul' Yeah~! 안녕? ToppDogg! 우리 몰라? T.O. Double P D.O Double G 탑독의 풍악을 울려라! 에헤이 헤이 (에헤라 좋다) 에헤이 헤이 (지화자 좋다) 에헤이 헤이 (에헤라 좋다) 에헤이 헤이 (ToppDogg! going to the top) 풍악을 울려 한바탕 판을 벌려 신이 난다 신이나 모두 흥얼거려 안 봐도 뻔한 랩 도대체 왜 하는 건지 모르겠어 난 그냥 말해 우리 것이 제일 좋은 것이여 예술로 승화시켜버린 랩의 자태 새색시 수준 가사 누굴 탓해 시집 같네 God bamm A-tom got a bomb bomb and pow 너 따위는 가뿐해 Taste it 곤장 A.T.O and M power 이 판은 우리가 다 접수 풍악을 울려라 자 얼쑤 흥겨운 잔치 모두 모여 같이 얼씨구씨구 내가 들어간다 우린 눈과 귀를 뺏는 탐관이요 무대 위 제일가는 망나니요 모두 미친 듯이 우리 장단에 맞춰 에헤라 지화자 좋다 얼쑤 징하게 놀란다 넌 아직도 나를 몰랐나? 남쪽의 악동이요 탑독이요 (얼쑤) 알아두소 나랏말싸미 우린 놀 줄 아라아라리오 모여보소 장난이 아니오 우린 뭘 좀 아라아라리오 달라도 아주 다르단 말이오 넌 백성 같은 팬들을 대충 때려 만든 곡 몇 개로 혼란 시킨 다음 팔아먹지 봉화대 같은 랩퍼 연기 쩔어 그에 반해 나는 항상 성실하게 일관해 늘 마패처럼 달리는 나 아가야 거기서 뭐해 양반의 탈을 쓰고 노는 것은 완전 평민 그런다고 신이 나냐 삐딱하게 갓을 비스듬히 걸쳐 둔탁하게 내딛는 나만의 Culture 이 판은 우리가 다 접수 풍악을 울려라 자 얼쑤 흥겨운 잔치 모두 모여 같이 얼씨구씨구 내가 들어간다 우린 마패를 든 사신이오 못 놀면 벌하란 소식이오 모두 미친 듯이 우리 장단에 맞춰 에헤라 지화자 좋다 얼쑤 징하게 놀란다 넌 아직도 나를 몰랐나? 남쪽의 악동이요 탑독이요 (얼쑤) 알아두소 나랏말싸미 우린 놀 줄 아라아라리오 모여보소 장난이 아니오 우린 뭘 좀 아라아라리오 달라도 아주 다르단 말이오 징하게 놀란다 넌 아직도 나를 몰랐나? 남쪽의 악동이요 탑독이요 뻗어가는 내 혼 아리랑고개 넘어가 징하게 놀란다 넌 아직도 나를 몰랐나? 남쪽의 악동이요 탑독이요 (얼쑤) 알아두소 나랏말싸미 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop